Love at first sight
by whateverx
Summary: AU: Will is a cop, Sonny a paramedic. They meet and fall in love?
1. The accident

This is my first fiction. I hope you will like it. Please be nice, thanks :)

"Here's to you! The best cop in the world." "Thank you T" they both raised their glasses and drank. They sat in the pub and celebrated the end of Will's police training. After taking another a sip of his drink, he asked T "And? How is life with Audrey?" "Oh, she is great" answered T.  
"Sorry, I have to take this" said Will after he took of his phone of his pocket.  
"I'll be right there. T, sorry, I have to go, there's a bad accident some blocks away and they want me there, I will call you this evening" "Okay, see you"  
With that, Will left and drove to that street.  
"Thank you for coming that fast. As you can see, it's a really bad accident. Multiple vehicles crashed into each other. We have to find a way through it"  
"Oh my god. My first day and then this" said Will. "Yeah, well, if you could go to officer Jameson over there.." "Sure!"  
Will made his way to that officer. "Hi, I'm Will Horton, Mr. Clark sent me here" "Yes, thank you, over there are some people with only light injuries, we should talk to them and see if they can tell what exactly happened and why." "Okay, I'm going over"  
So he went to some people who sat a bit away from the scene. He saw some paramedics around them.

"Hey, I am officer Horton, how are you? Can we talk about what happened?" Some people nodded. "Okay, how about you Mrs.?" He said to an older woman. "Can we talk?"  
She nodded and they sat down a bit away from the others. While they talked, one paramedic came over and brought her another blanket. Will said "thank you" and looked up.  
"Oh my god" he whispered. "Excuse me? What did you say, officer?" that woman asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wrote down what you just said" Will answered with a blush on his cheeks. The paramedic smiled and went away. Will looked after him but had to turn around to that woman again.  
After some minutes he finished talking to her, thanked her and went away. He looked to a group of paramedics and saw the guy he saw earlier. The guy looked over to him but quickly looked away. "Wow, he is really beautiful" was all Will could think.  
He was deep in his thoughts when suddenly he had a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Horton? There are some more people." "Oh, yes, I am sorry" He went to the other people and talked to them but he had to look at the paramedic every now and then. After some hours, Mr. Jameson went to Will and told him he could go home, they will talk to some other people in the hospital tomorrow. Will had a look around but couldn't see the beautiful paramedic. He sighed and went home.  
He arrived home, took off his clothes and went to take a shower. "That guy was really beautiful, I wish I could see him again. So sad we both were at work and had no time to talk"  
After the shower he ate a bit and went straight to bed.

The next day he got ready and went to the hospital to meet his boss there. "Good morning Mr. Horton. We have a few people here who we can ask today, others have really bad injuries, we don't know when or if we can ask them. But please go to the 3rd floor, there you will find Mr. Adams." Will went to that floor and asked a nurse where to find Mr. Adams.  
After some time, he finished talking to Mr. Adams and got off the room. He went to the elevators and waited. He then saw a man standing next to him. When he looked at that man, he saw it was the paramedic from yesterday. The guy smiled and Will smiled back.  
"God, what a smile he has" he thought.  
"Hi, I'm Sonny" "Hey, I am Will" "I saw you at the accident yesterday" "I saw you there too, nice to see you again" "Yeah, same. I was going to the cafeteria, you want to join me?" "Sure" Will answered. Will got happy and nervous at the same time.  
They entered the elevators and went up to the cafeteria. None of them said a word until they sat at a table.  
"So, you're a cop. Probably a very interesting job" "Yes, it is but I just finished my training, yesterday was my first day." "Wow and then such an accident." "Yeah, but what about you? You're a paramedic?" "Yes, but I also study medicine, I want to be a doctor one day." "That sounds interesting" "Yes, it is but also very stressful" "I can imagine." "But I still have time this evening. Do you maybe wanna go to a club or something?" "Wow, yes, sure" "Cool, give me your phone and I give you my number" Will gave him his phone. He watched Sonny while he typed in his number. "This could be interesting" he thought. "Okay, I have to go. See you at 8 in front of the hospital?" Sonny asked "Okay, can't wait" "Bye" and he smiled before he went off. "What a smile he has…"  
After Will finished his work, he went home, took a shower and sat down to eat a bit. His phone rang and he answered "Hey T, sorry, yes, I wanted to call you yesterday, I forgot. The accident? Oh, really bad. No, sorry, I don't have time today, I am meeting someone later…. Yeah, a guy. He is really beautiful. No, he asked me to meet him today. I don't know, I get really shy around him, I know I'm usually not that type and I hope he is not a player. But I will see how today will turn out. Yes, I will tell you tomorrow. Thank you, bye." He put his phone away and looked at his watch. "Oh, I better get going" and he went off.

When he arrived at the hospital, he saw Sonny was already there but with another guy. "Oh, I hope it's not his boyfriend" He got off the car and went to them.  
"Hi" "Hi Will, great to see you again. This is Brian."


	2. The date

**Thank you very much for the reviews :) I wasn't sure if you would like this story, well, the first chapter. So thank you for the reviews and fave/follows :)**

"Hi Brian" "Hi" and they shook hands. "_Why is he giving me that weird look?_" Will thought.  
"Ready to go?" Sonny asked and they started walking. It was only a 10 minute walk from the hospital when they arrived at the club. It wasn't a gay club but there were some men who seemed to like each other.  
The three made their way to a table and Sonny ordered beer for them while Will and Brian sat opposite each other. Brian still looked weird at Will and Will felt uncomfortable. When Sonny came back, he sat next to Will, which he liked but Brian not really. The three of them talked, drank their beer and laughed a lot. After some time Brian left to go to the toilets.  
"Will, I hope it is okay that I brought Brian with me" "Yeah even though he gives me weird looks all the time, he seems okay" "I'm sorry, he usually isn't like that. I actually wanted to go to this club with only you but then he called me and said his ex called him and he needed some distraction." "Yeah, it's okay"  
Brian came back with another round of beer. Some time later Will noticed that Sonny was quite tipsy and that he put his arm around his shoulders. He looked at Brian at saw that he wasn't that happy. He tried to put Sonny's arm away but he got even closer. Will felt very uncomfortable because of the looks Brian gave him, so he wanted to leave. "Sonny, I am sorry but I am really tired and need to go to bed" "What? It's only midnight and it's Friday" "I know but I am really tired" "You sure you don't wanna stay here with me?" "Sorry, another time maybe" "Yes, I'd love that" and then Sonny stood up and hugged Will. After some seconds he pulled out of the hug and left.  
Will took a cab home and as soon as he arrived, he went straight to bed.

The next day, Will got ready to walk to the hospital to get his car. When he got to his car, he saw Brian coming over to him. "_Oh no, not him again_" he thought. "Hi Brian"  
"I knew you would get your car some time today…. I wanted to tell you to leave Sonny alone. Do not touch him and better not meet him again" "So? Why? He is not yours and can do whatever he wants and if wants to spend time with me, he can" "You think? Well, I warned you" and with that he left. "_What is wrong with him_?"  
Will got in the car and went back home. He unlocked the door and heard his phone ringing.  
"Hey Sonny" "Hi. how are you?" "I am good and you? Headache?" "No, I should have headache but I am good. Well, …. I wanted to ask you something" "Sure, what is it?"  
"Do you have time tonight? I wanted to ask you if you maybe want to have dinner with me? I could cook for us if you want. I know, we don't really know each other but I loved the time I spent with you yesterday and maybe we could get to know each other today" "Oh, uhm.. sure. You want me to come to yours?" "Yes, if that's okay with you?" "Yeah, where do you live?" Sonny told him. "Okay, see you at 7 at mine. Can't wait to see you" "Me neither. See you" and they hung up.  
As Will still had some time till he had to get ready, he decided to have lunch at the pub.  
"Hi Neil, how are you? Long time no see" "Will, good to see you" and they hugged. "How's life?" Neil asked. "Oh, good so far. I am a cop now" Will said with a big smile. "Wow, congrats. That's great news. And? Your love life, how is that going? Still living like a monk?" "Haha, Neil. No, actually.. I have a date tonight." "Really? That is great to hear Will." "Yeah, we had kind of a date yesterday but he brought a friend. That friend was really weird. He looked at me really weird and not very nice. And then I met him today. I guess he waited for me and he wanted me to leave the guy alone" "Oh, Will. I hope he just said that and won't do anything." "Yeah me too. But I really want to meet Sonny again tonight and hope Brian won't find out" "Sonny? Nice. I wish you good luck" "Thanks." They talked a bit more but then Will had to leave to get ready for the date.  
"Oh, what should I wear? My dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt, I think…. Yeah, I'm sure Sonny will like it" Will talked to himself.

He arrived at Sonny's ten minutes early. He was so nervous, he had to dry his palms on his jeans.  
"Hey Will, good to see you" "Good to see you too" "_And how good it is, god, that tight jeans on him, wow" _Will thought.  
"I made Lasagna. Nothing special, I know" "No, it's okay, I love Lasagna" "_and you in that jeans_"  
They sat down and started to eat. Both smiled at each other and they started talking.  
When they were finished, Sonny asked "So, do you maybe wanna watch a movie? I know this is so typical for a date and nothing special but I'd love to watch a movie with you"  
"No, it's okay, if you have a good movie" They decided what movie to watch and sat down on Sonny's couch. The couch is quite big but both of them sat very close to each other.  
In the middle of the movie, Will felt Sonny's hand on his knee and he started smiling. Somehow it felt great.  
After some time he put his hand on Sonny's. Both smiled. When the movie ended, they still sat in that position and enjoyed it. Will turned his head and saw Sonny looking at him.  
"I really wanna kiss you" "Go ahead" Will whispered.


End file.
